Emotions Abound Repost
by SecondSeraphim
Summary: Decided to just post it as a Love Hina fic instead of as a crossover.


Emotions Abound

A Love Hina/Green Lantern Crossover Fic

By SecondSeraphim

It had started out a regular night at the Hinata-Sou All Girls Dormitory. Each of the residents were shut up in their rooms, hard at work on their various hobbies. Keitaro and Naru were each studying in their respective rooms, Motoko was meditating in hers, Su was inventing, Kitsune was drinking, and Shinobu was sketching. Mutsumi, who was not a resident but visited and stayed over often enough to almost be considered one, was busy soaking in the hotsprings before heading up to bed in Naru's room.

Yes, it certainly seemed to be a regular night at the Hinata-Sou. But if it was ever true that things were not always what they seemed, then it was at the Sou, and tonight was no exception. For far away from the Earth a group of seven multicolored lights was speeding toward the planet at near light speed, slowing only as the entered the solar system.

Even now moving far faster than man has yet reached, they slowed again as they entered the Earth's atmosphere and began making their way toward Japan.

Yes, tonight was a special night indeed.

* * *

As she was outside soaking in the springs, Mutsumi's light found her first. Floating several inches above the water the small indigo light spoke with a voice not quite a voice, and not quite a thought.

'_**Mutsumi Otohime..'**_

Mutsumi didn't answer. She had fainted, face first in the water.

The light pulsed briefly, and Mutsumi sat up. "Ara, I must have fainted again...oh hello there Mr. Floating Light. Are you a spirit of some kind, or did Su-chan build you?"

'_**No Mutsumi...I am the light of Compassion. My sister is Love. And I have been watching you...for you have great compassion.'**_

"Watching me...?" Mutsumi asked under her breath. Suddenly she sat up in the water and pointed at the light. "Ah ha! You're some kind of stalker light!" The look of alarm changed to one of terror. "You're an alien aren't you? Are you going to abduct me?"

'_**...no.'**_

Mutsumi smiled. "Oh my, that's a relief. I'd hate to be abducted without telling anyone where I was going first, they might worry about me!'

'_**Three times now you have performed great deeds. First, you gave up your first love for the sake of your second. You used the ancient arts passed through your bloodlines to move the illness plaguing your friend to yourself. And lastly, years later when you had another chance to regain to heart of your first love, you again gave it up for the sake of your second. For these deeds and countless others I have decided to offer you my power. With it you shall have many opportunities to help others where no opportunity existed before.'**_

"Oh my, that sounds lovely! Well as long as I'll be able to help my friends then I accept," she said, holding out her hand. The light glowed brighter for a second before fading away revealing a small indigo ring that fell into Mutsumi open palm. Sliding it on, Mutsumi was surprised when her head cleared, the dizziness from her anemia vanishing almost immediately.

"Oh my, did you do this for me Mr. Ring? Thank you so much!"

The ring didn't answer her. Instead a deep purple light flowed from it and covered her; the next moment it faded to reveal a two piece indigo uniform of some kind.

"Ara, this is so cool! I have to go show the others..."

_A few minutes ago, Motoko's room..._

* * *

Something was different.

Something was going to happen. She couldn't tell what, but nonetheless she knew that something about this night was different. Something was about to change. And she knew life at the Hinata would never be the same again.

And she didn't like that. Not one bit.

She had never liked change, not really. Whether it be her sister's marriage, or the introduction of Keitaro to the Su, change had never been easy for Motoko Aoyama. It always challenged her beliefs, made her face feelings she would rather not face. No, change was certainly not a thing that she enjoyed.

And yet it was coming. And there was nothing she could do about it.

She was afraid.

'_**Fear, Aoyama? Not something one would expect from such a proud warrior such as yourself.'**_

Motoko snapped out of her meditation and spun around, her hand on the handle of her blade. There, floating in the center of the her room was a small yellow light.

"What are you?" she demanded. "Some sort of demon? Is it you who is responsible for this since of trepidation that I feel?"

It chuckled at her, mocking her. Motoko tightened the grip on her sword handle, her teeth clenching in anger.

'_**Yes...one often uses anger to cope with that which they fear.'**_

Motoko let out a soft gasp before fighting her grip even furthur.

"You read my mind."

'_**No. Just your fear. It is quite...informative.'**_

If she tightened her grip any further then the handle was going to break. So instead she forced herself to calm down and relax her grip. "I am Aoyama. I am fearless."

'_**You are a liar, and I bad one at that.**_'

"How dare you say that of me? Who do you think you are?"

'_**Who do I think I am? Who do you think you are, who defy me and claim immunity to my power? I will tell you who you are Aoyama. You are a scared little girl who never got over being abandoned by her sister. You doubt that you will ever show the power that she gave up, voluntarily! You are a woman who fears her own femininity and sees it as nothing but a sign of weakness. So blinded by fear of following the path your sister chose to accept that man can be anything but a vile beast that desires to subjugate you to their perverted whim. A woman terrified of turtles, turtles for Kami's sake, all because they remind you of your own weakness and inability to live up to your sister's expectations. For you are weak Aoyama, and have no will. You should not be asking who I am. For just as I know you, you know me quite well."**_

"What are you then?" Motoko once more demanded, simultaneously furious and terrified that this invader knew so much about her and her fears.

'_**Have you not yet figured it out yet then? Very well. You should not worry about your femininity, or your lack of strength. For there is nothing to fear but me.'**_

It was then that Motoko knew what she was dealing with, even though it may seem to one not accustomed to the Sou as impossible. "You are fear." Motoko stated plainly, her heat beating hard in her chest.

'_**Exactly. And I have come, Motoko Aoyama, to offer you my power.'**_

"What?"

'_**It is the power of fear. The power to make others fear you, fear your power. For what greater power is there then the power over others? Yes...make them fear you, and they will be yours to control?'**_

"I would never do that! I would never abuse power to make others fear me, nor use fear to gain power."

'_**You already do.'**_

"Explain yourself!"

'_**Keitaro.'**_

Motoko froze. "What?"

'_**Keitaro. It excites you doesn't it, when ever he sees your naked body. You want him to see you, want him to love you...and yet you fear it as well. Fear what he could do to you, fear the thought that may be going through his head. And so you punish him.'**_

"I desire no such thing, and he deserves to be punished! He is nothing but a perverted male!" Motoko exclaimed, indignant at the accusations.

'_**I know your fear remember...and the fear one gives off when they may be discovered in a lie...it is most delicious.'**_

"Is fear food to you then?'

'_**Of a sort...it is my essence after all, and more of it makes me stronger.'**_

"You are a vile thing then, and I want nothing to do with you."

'_**Vile I may be, but natural and necessary as well. After all, what is it but fear that gives one the drive to go forward? The fear of death, the fear of inferiority, the fear of being taken advantage of. It is these fears that give us the strength to make ourselves stronger.'**_

"Perhaps fear has some advantages, but only ones own fear. Only a coward would use the fears of others."

'_**So you admit it then. You are a coward.'**_

"What do you mean?"

'_**Have we not been over this already? We are going in circles. You use your power to make Keitaro fear you, and use that fear to give yourself power over him so that he has no power over you.'**_

"And I already told you that I don't do that!"

'_**And I already told you that you are a liar. But we circle again it seems. I grow bored; let us move on. Assuming, for a moment that you do not love Keitaro, and that you punish him for being a pervert. Let us then move on to another fear of yours. Your sister perhaps? Do not bother denying it, for you do fear her. Which, honestly I don't blame you for, she is a very strong woman...but then that's the problem isn't it? She's stronger then you...much stronger. Stronger then you'll ever be.'**_

"I will one day be stronger than my sister. Just...just not today."

'_**Or anytime soon, I bet.'**_

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration of just how strong I am?" threatened Motoko. To her surprise the light laughed at her. _**'Well, what do you know. You can face fear after all. Now if only that extended to your own.'**_

"I have no-"

'_**Stop it. Just...stop. You're not fooling me, and you're not fooling yourself. You do have fears, and the sooner you admit that the sooner we can get this over with.'**_

"Get what over with?"

'_**Why, getting you with Keitaro of course.'**_

"I already told you I hold no feelings for Keitaro other than an intense dislike!"

'_**Let's just add 'fear of admitting when your wrong' to the list.' **_

"SHUT UP!" Motoko screamed, drawing her blade and swinging at the light. It merely emitted a shield of some sort to block her attack.

'_**Once again trying to rely on your brute strength to solve your problems I see...not bad, but you really should include a bit more psychology in your tactics. You won't need to beat your foes if they've already beaten themselves. It certainly works for your sister.'**_

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Motoko demanded, swinging again. Again, the light simply blocked.

'_**Do you honestly think she is that much stronger than you? Especially if she gave up the blade, as you believe she did. Ironic, that it is the fear of weakness that creates such a weakness in the first place.'**_

"Sister defeats me because she is better. No other reason.' Motoko insisted, swinging once more before giving up and lowering her sword.

'_**Yet another fear that you won't admit to...so lets add the fear of admitting to fear to the list? My, should we get some paper, the list is getting somewhat long. Perhaps you would like to deny your fear of turtles as well? That would just leave the fear of abandonment, and I don't think either of us would believe it if you denied that.'**_

"Turtles are disgusting creatures, that is why I fear them. See? I have no such reservations about admitting my fears...at least, the ones that exist and not the ones you claim to see."

'_**Do you not fear being alone then?'**_

"A warrior is always alone."

'_**And you hate that don't you?'**_

"A warrior adjusts. Adapts."

'_**A warrior adjusts. Adapts. Bull. Do you honestly think your sister does not miss you, regret your falling out?'**_

"She has her husband."

'_**A consolation yes, but not a replacement. Never a replacement.'**_

"Are you almost done?"

'_**Fine then, a warrior adapts. But what of woman, or did you forget you are that as well? The way you reject all aspects of your own femininity, if I didn't know how you hated men I'd swear you wanted to be one. Then again you enjoy sleeping with Su so...'**_

"I merely give her the comfort that she seeks. It has no meaning for me."

'_**So do you not need your friends then? Do you need nothing, Aoyama?'**_

"I-I didn't say that."

'_**Didn't you?'**_

"I..I don't want to talk to you anymore."

'_**You fear the possible outcome of this conversation.'**_

"I don't."

'_**You do. You don't want to admit to needing your friends, yet the same time you don't wish to risk alienating them. Yet another of the reasons why you do not pursue Urashima.'**_

"I told you-"

'_**JUST STOP!' **_screamed the light, causing Motoko to flinch in fear. _**'Just stop,'**_ it continued. _**'You are pitiful. You are weak. Your refusal to admit as such is just further proof of your cowardice. You love Urashima. It is merely the fear of admitting that you were wrong, that not all men are perverts, that prevents you from admitting as such. Admit it to yourself, admit it to him, and you shall be on the way to defeating all of your fears. You will be on the way toward defeating your sister, and earning your place as the heir to your school.'**_

"Even if I did love him...he loves Naru. He would reject me."

'_**Then you will remind him why you are Aoyama. And it will be painful...for him.'**_

"My friends..."

'_**Will hate you? Possibly. Probably. But then they may not; it is up to you to face that fear. And would all of them really hate you? Would Su, would Mutsumi?'**_

"Su is my friend. She would never hate me. And Mutsumi..I don't think she can hate anyone. But there are still the others."

'_**It is a risk. It is always a risk to face ones fears. But it is the only way to strength, and to happiness. Will you try it Motoko Aoyami? Will you accept my power, and face your fears?'**_

And with that the light fell to the ground and faded to reveal a yellow metal ring. Picking it up, Motoko picked it up and studied it for a moment before taking a deep breath.

'_Be brave,'_she told herself, before sliding it on.

* * *

Shinobu put down the pencil she had been sketching with and lifted up the picture to look at it. It was, like most of her sketches, one of her and her Sempai together. The two of them sat on to the side of a hill under the shade of a tree, with Shinobu asleep in Keitaro's arms. Staring wishfully at it, she broke herself out of her fantasies to study the image critically. She really did think that her work was improving; it was much better then her earlier work. Perhaps she should make something that she could show her Sempai, but then again she could always show him _this_ picture. She banished this thought with a blush; there was no way she could let him see something like that, she would be too embarrassed.

'_**I think he'd enjoy seeing it. It is a lovely picture.'**_

Shinobu let out a small "eep" and spun around to face the intruder in her room, shoving the sketch behind her back as she did so. To her surprise it was neither Su nor Kitsune, the two that Shinobu saw as most likely to sneak into her room without permission, nor was it any of the other residents. Instead it was a small blue light, floating just level with her face.

'_**My apologies for startling you...I hope you can forgive me. Its just it was such a wonderful picture, it'd be a shame if no one saw it.'**_

"What-what are you?"

'_**I am Hope, sister of Will.**_

"H-Hope?" Shinobu asked. "Are you a ghost?" she asked fearfully. The light let loose a small chuckle, but rather than feeling like the light was laughing at her the laughter put Shinobu at ease.

'_**Goodness no. I'm a visitor of a sort.'**_

"A visitor?" Shinobu asked, remembering her manners. Standing up quickly she bowed to the light. "Welcome to our home Ms. Hope. Thank you for liking my sketch. Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering the sketch. Pulling it out from behind herself, she almost cried when she saw that in her haste to hide it from teasing eyes she had crumpled it up, ruining it.

'_**Shhh. Don't cry,'**_ said the light. A light blue aura extended from the light covering the little piece of paper and smoothing it out to its original state. As the aura withdrew from the paper leaving it perfect, Shinobu stared at it in a state of wonder. "Wow."

'_**Thank you. It is but a fraction of what I can accomplish. **_

"That's so cool," said Shinobu, settling down to study the light. "You said you have a brother?"

'_**Yes, my brother Will. Just as I am belief one has in others, he is the belief one has in oneself.'**_

"Belief in oneself..." Shinobu whispered, images of her Sempai coming to her mind.

'_**Yes, Keitaro certainly does embody that particular trait...just as you embody me.**_

"What?" Shinobu asked confused and slightly alarmed that the light could apparently read her thoughts.

'_**I came to this world searching for something Shinobu...it was you who drew me here.'**_

"Er, sorry?"

The light laughed merrily. _**'What ever for? Be glad; for it was a search I have been on many a year and many a mile, and at last it is over. For one who holds as much of me as you is a rare find this day indeed.'**_

"I'm nothing special..." Shinobu mumbled, embarrassed by the praise she was recieiving, and from the fact that she wasn't entirely sure what she was receiving it for.

'_**More special than you think.'**_

"Why? What makes me so special? I'm not smart like Su, or brave like Motoko, or strong like Naru, or pretty as Kitsune! All of my friends are better than me! I'm just...me!"

'_**Everyone is best at something dear, but no one is best at everything...you have your sketches, do you not? Do any of the others possess that skill, or your skill in the kitchen?'**_

"Everyone else's food isn't that bad..." Shinobu said before flinching as she realized just how untrue that statement was. "Well, at least they give it their best...and the sketching is just the wistful dreams of a child; they don't matter. They're stupid."

'_**Are dreams stupid then? What of Keitaro, are his dreams, his sketches stupid?'**_

"Sempai's dreams are not stupid!" yelled Shinobu glaring at the light. "Sempai's dreams came true, even if it took him three years because he never gave up, he had hope! And as his sketches

go Sempai's are good, much better than mine! I have no hope of ever becoming as good as Sempai, I'll never be very good at all!"

It wasn't until she heard herself panting that Shinobu realized that she had been yelling; covering her mouth in mortification at the thought she waited to see if anyone came running to check on her. It must have been later than she thought because nobody came and a moment later she allowed herself to relax.

'_**Oh Shinobu...dreams are never useless, for they give us purpose in our lives. You must give yourself more credit; before I arrived, were you not thinking that you had vastly improved over your original work? And if, as you say you'll never be any good, do you keep trying?'**_

Shinobu frowned. "Even if I never become as good as Sempai...I still want to be the best I can, so that Sempai can be proud of me."

'_**So you do have hope then.'**_

"I guess so." Shinobu admitted. "Uh, you said you were searching for me...why?"

'_**I need a host for this part of the universe. A being whom is capable of unlimited faith; someone who can take my power and use it to grant the hopes and dreams of themselves and others. For what good is life without hope?'**_

"And...you picked me?"

'_**Indeed.'**_

"Even though I may have admitted that my dreams aren't stupid, doesn't mean I'm the best person for a job like that!"

'_**But I believe that you are. For you have a hope that many would consider impossible, and yet you still hold onto it with the ferocity of a sun.'**_

"What are you talking about?"

'_**That Keitaro will love you."**_

Silence.

"He has no reason to."

'_**He has plenty, and besides, even if he didn't would that squash the dream any?'**_

"I have no hope of it!"

'_**You do.'**_

"Then what?" Shinobu demanded, her voice angry now. "What hope do I have of him loving me?"

'_**He will always love you, but for the love of which you speak there is a hope. It lies within my power; accept it and it will be revealed.'**_

"You'd give me a false hope then, followed in blind faith?"

'_**There is no false hope, no faith that is blind when one looks with their heart. Is not the chance, the slimmest hope of him one day returning your feelings, is it not enough to take a chance, a dozen chances?'**_

"I don't want my heart broken."

'_**It is a risk; it is the risk of all hopes. But time is short, in the end the decision is yours. Will you accept your chance?'**_

And with that the light faded to be revealed as a blue metal ring. Falling to the floor it bounched once before laying still; Shinobu picked it up and slid it onto her finger.

She had no choice really. She would not give up that hope.

* * *

'_**Koalla Su...'**_ Came a voice out of nowhere. Blinking in surprise Su looked up from working on her latest Mecha-tama to find a small orange light floating about eye level.

"Hello, what do we have here?" she asked, studying it for several moments. "A machine of some sort...sentient. There is a closeness to life about you, but not life itself...not exactly...technology for sure, but one built to resemble life? Nothing of my design, and I doubt anyone else on this planet is anywhere near developing anything as complex as this, so my guess is that you are alien in nature. Am I correct?"

'_**Very astute of you Koala Su...very astute indeed, for a carefree child such as yourself.'**_

Su glared at the light, the smile on her face replaced with a frown of intense displeasure. "Well Mr. Orange-can I call you that? Anyway," she continued not waiting for an answer, "it would seem that you have the advantage of me. You know who I am, and it would seem that you know my true nature as well, while I know nothing of you. So tell me, what are you and what do you want?'

'_**I am Avarice.'**_

Su quirked an eyebrow. "The emotion?"

'_**Yes.'**_

"Fair enough. And what is it you want of me? I don't suppose this is a first contact of some kind is it? Or did you want me to take you to my leader? If so I've got some news for you..."

'_**I am aware of your position of royalty, but no that is not what I have come for, though it does lend to part of the reason why you were selected. No Koala Su, I am here to give you what you want.'**_

"Bananas?"

'_**No.'**_

"Are you here to play with me then? No thank you, I have friends for that and quite frankly there's something about you that I don't like." And with that she turned back toward he work. The light however was not deterred.

'_**Yes, I am sure that you have plenty of fun with your friends.'**_

Su just ignored it and focused on her work, hoping that it would go away soon.

'_**Just like all of your friends back in MolMol.'**_

At these words Su's shoulder's tensed but then returned to normal as Su forced herself to relax. But it was too late; the light had accomplished its goal.

'_**Oh that's right,'**_ it continued for good measure, _**'you didn't have any did you?'**_

"Stop it." Su snapped.

'_**At least, none who cared anything about you other than that you were a princess, and heir to the throne to boot!'**_

"I said stop!"

'_**Not even your family cared for you. They didn't see you as a daughter but as a princess, someone to train not to raise.'**_

"I said shut up!"

'_**You were so desperate to escape the responsibility that you finally just **_**ran away **_**from it all and came here.'**_

"SHUT UP!" Su screamed grabbing hold of one of the lasers to be installed into the latest mecha-tama. Aiming it at the light she fired at it, pulling the trigger again and again until the weapon began to overheat. Dropping the gun she watched as the smoke that had formed around the light dissipated, showing it still just floating there. Giving into despair, Su collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The light just floated there, a victorious smirk on its non-existent face.

'_**Selfish'**_

"They had no right..." whispered Su. "I'm just a child..."

'_**We both know that's not true...no one with that much intelligence, that much maturity forced down their throats...could EVER be just a child.'**_

Su didn't answer.

'_**Of course, even here you didn't get the acceptance that you wanted...even here they wanted you to grow up...that is, at least until you met HIM.'**_

At this the light began to glow, and the next moment a floating orange image of Keitaro appeared in front of Su. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at it.

'_**The one person who didn't care if you grew up...who liked you just the way you were...people like him make me sick.'**_

She snapped her head toward the light. 'Don't you dare insult Keitaro,' she snarled at it. The light shrugged.

'_**But its true. How many times has he seen you all naked, and he still hasn't just taken what he wanted? And you know he wants it, how could he not...self control. It's worse than compassion. But still, there is no accounting for taste and for some reason it was this trait that made you fall in love with him, wasn't it?'**_

"Doesn't matter. He's Naru's."

'_**Perhaps now...but I can give him to you if you want...Just say the word...accept my power...and you can have anything you want...ANYTHING.'**_

"H-his body maybe. But not his heart." Su stuttered. The light laughed. _**'His body maybe, but not his heart,'**_ it mocked her. _**'Oh boohoo, the heart is overrated. Only material things have any lasting value. Face it, greed has done you pretty well so far in life...you get to eat as much food as you want, play whenever you want to...blow Keitaro up without having to bother yourself asking for permission,'**_ It added. _**'Why, with me you can have Keitaro...and that other thing you want as well.'**_

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

'_**Don't lie to me Su...I've seen the way you look at her.'**_ it sneered. Suddenly the projection of Keitaro shifted; it became shorter, its hair slightly longer and its gender changed. But Su didnít need to look at it to know who it was of, after all it could only be one person.

"Shinobu..." Su muttered, her fists clenching and unclenching.

'_**You desire her don't you? Her kisses...her touch. Her body.'**_

"It wouldn't be real,' Su said, remembering the earlier discussion about Keitaro. "I'd have her body...but she wouldn't love me."

'_**But what if...she did?'**_

Su took a deep breath as a wave of hope entered into her, but she dashed it herself almost immediately when she remembered who, or rather what she was talking to. There was no way an entity called Avarice would help her like that if it wasn't getting something in return.

Still...

"How?" She demanded. "How do I get Shinobu to love me?"

'_**It's simple really...first, you force Keitaro to marry you.'**_

"What? Did we not go over the whole 'his body but not his heart' thing? Besides, Shinobu loves Keitaro. She would hate me if I stole him."

'_**Love rarely happens overnight...it will take time, but I am sure that he could grow to love you...he already cares for you. And did you forget? If Keitaro marries you then he'll become a prince of MolMol, and heir to the throne. He'll be able to marry as many additional women as he, or you, want!...including Shinobu.'**_

Su let out a gasp as the implications of what the light was telling her. But there was still one thing left that weighed on her mind.

"But Keitaro..."

'_**Would have Naru as well, remember? And Mutsumi to boot. You might even invite those other two, Kitsune and Motoko...have all your friends together...forever. You would like that, wouldn't you?'**_

Su didn't say anything. Instead, she simply held her hand out toward the light. It glowed for a moment, and then faded as it fell into her palm, revealing itself to be nothing but a small orange ring made of some metal of some kind. Holding it in her hand for one second longer, doubts came to Su's mind about what she was about to do before an image come unbidden to her. It was an image of her, Keitaro, and Shinobu sitting on the side of a hill and laughing. Together.

She slid the ring on.

* * *

Kitsune threw back another cup of the good stuff. Coming up for air, she poured herself another cup. Noticing that most of the sake actually landed in the cup, she came to a conclusion.

She was nowhere near drunk enough.

'_**It doesn't matter how much you drink. It will never fully dull the pain.'**_

Kitsune nodded in agreement with the voice before her eyes shot open in realization that that there was somebody in her room...somebody whoíd voice she did not recognize.

'_**Don't you recognize my voice? Has it been that long since you've heard me, seen me, felt my embrace? Or perhaps you just no longer allow yourself to recognize me within yourself...'**_

Struggling against the effects of her inebriation Kitsune forced herself to stand; and then, standing she spun around to face the intruder. What she saw made her question her sanity.

Standing there, or rather floating there, was not a person but instead a small violet light.

Kitsune looked at the light. Then she looked at the bottle in her hand. Then she looked back at the light.

"Maybe I've had enough to drink."

A soft sound came from the light, and if Kitsune didnít know any better she would have thought that it was laughing at her. Before she could move or do anything a soft glow was emitted by the light and enveloped her within it; as the light closed around her Kitsune could feel the effects of the alcohol flowing away from her.

"Great trick..." Kitsune muttered. "You have any idea how long it took to get that drunk?" she asked, reaching for another bottle. It floated away from her before she could get to it however, more of the violet light surrounding it. The light set it down on the table several feet away from her, and when Kitsune tried to walk over to it she found her legs bound to the floor. Spinning on the light she demanded to know why it wouldn't let her drink.

'_**Tough love,'**_ it replied, with something approaching a sigh. _**'Some times you need to be cruel to be kind, Mitsune Konno.'**_

"It's Kitsune," she snapped in reply. "And stop being so kind to me." she added. Giving up on trying to reach the bottle, she sat down and faced the light. "So what are you? Some kind of hallucination?" She frowned. "I didn't get alcohol poisoning did I?"

'_**No,'**_ said the light, _**'though you might want to see Blue about that liver.'**_

"Blue?"

'_**Later,' **_It said._** 'I am Love, sister of Compassion. And you, Mitsune Konno, or Kitsune if you insist, are to be my new host'**_

Kitsune frowned. "Host? I don't understand."

'_**In time,'**_ it said appeared to be a limp of some sort extended from the light and stroked Kitsune's cheek. _**'Oh Kitsune...why do you do this to yourself? Why make yourself suffer so? Is that other pain so great that you must slowly kill yourself to avoid it?'**_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'_**I speak of the pain of love given but not returned...I believe that it is a pain that you know well.'**_

"Again, don't have a clue what you mean," Kitsune lied. "Only reason I drink is cause its fun; you can never have enough parties."

'_**You admit it; you seek companionship.'**_

"Is it wrong to want friends?"

'_**Friends? No. After all, what is friendship but a form of love? But those who you surround yourself with at night are not your friends are they? Nor are the men you take to your bed your loves.'**_

"They certainly enjoy spending time with me-"

'_**They love your body. But not you.'**_

Kitsune's shoulders slumped; the next moment she looked back up, he eyes defiant. "Yeah well, you take what you can get."

'_**What happened to the Kitsune who always got what she wanted? Or does that only apply to money and information? Were you that crushed when you failed to get Seta, that you gave up altogether?'**_

"Seta was a long time ago."

'_**Does love ever truly die?'**_

"And besides, he didn't even know how I felt about him."

'_**You never told him...'**_

"How could he not know?" Kitsune demanded. "I knew him for two years before I even met Naru, how could he not know how I felt about him?"

'_**You were but a child to him...besides, he loved another.'**_

ìEven if he didnít feel the same way...he still should have said something! Could he really not even see it? Not notice how a felt for him?î

'_**Is it not the same between Urashima and young Maehara? Do you honestly believe that he means to break her heart so?'**_

Kitsune bite her lip. "No, itís not his fault. Keitaro would never do anything to hurt any of us intentionally. It's not in his nature."

'_**Yes, Keitaro Urashima.'**_ The light muttered. _**'An interesting individual, that one. He holds such love himself, hope and compassion as well. Only his will dwarfs these other attributes of his.'**_

"Keitaro? Willpower? Are we talking about the same person?" Kitsune asked, thinking about all of the times that she had flustered the nervous young man into giving her money for sake.

'_**Oh yes...you would be surprised if you saw him for what he really was...such potential. Tell me, how many men resist your charms? But that is getting off topic; there is still the matter of your love.'**_

Kitsune growled. "Gonna beat that horse a bit longer huh? Alright fine, you want to know what I think about love? I think it sucks. No matter who you love, chances are they won't love you back. This house is living proof of that! Seta loves Haruka, Naru loves Seta, Keitaro loves Naru, Shinobu loves Keitaro, and as for Shinobu? Well, I've seen the way Su looks at her. No one else might have noticed it yet but its obvious that she loves her. Just a bunch of relationships unfulfilled; look how unhappy it makes them.

'_**Yes, just as love can lead to a great happiness can it also lead to a great misery. Such is the nature of love; two sides to the same coin. You, out of anyone should understand that Kitsune, the gambler that you are. The bigger the risk, the bigger the payoff.'**_

"So what, I should just keep risking my heart? I gave up on love a long time ago."

'_**No you didn't. If you did then you wouldn't have encouraged Naru to pursue Seta when you found out what she felt for him.'**_

Kitsune was silent. She had no response.

The light continued.

'_**Yes, the love of a friend is a great thing indeed...despite your feelings you gave him to her, because she was your friend and you loved her.'**_

"I was frustrated by failure. Sides, I knew he'd ignore her as well. I wanted her to go through the same thing so that Iíd have someone to talk to."

'_**You lie.'**_

"How dare you-"

'_**You lie because you had hoped that it had just been you, that he would return her love. You wanted, if not happiness for yourself then for your friend. Even then, after all the heartache you suffered you still believed in love.'**_

"Lot of good that did; he ignored Naru just as he ignored me."

'_**So love failed twice, is that any reason to give it up? Look now, Naru who was spurned that day has one who loves her now.'**_

"Yeah, but she doesn't love him now does she? Or at least sheís too stupid to notice."

'_**Love is never easy...'**_

"Well why the hell not?" Kitsune demanded. "Why can't it be easy? Why canít someone just walk up to someone and say how they feel?"

'_**Like you failed to do with Seta? Like you haven't done with Keitaro?'**_

"...I don't love Keitaro."

'_**Again you lie, this time to yourself as well.'**_

"He just reminds me of Seta, that's all. Besides like you said he loves Naru, not me."

'_**Yet. And he does care you for.'**_

Kitsune scoffed. "Of course he does, its Keitaro. I don't think its possible for him to hate someone. But he doesn't love me, not that way."

'_**But he could...you could get him to love you...all you need is my help.'**_

Kitsune looked away. "I won't do that to Naru."

'_**But you just said that she doesn't love him!'**_

Kitsune paused, caught in the lights trap. "Then I won't do that to Shinobu. She does love him, remember?" she claimed, grasping at straws. The light laughed.

'_**Love is a wondrous thing. Who ever said love has to be between just two people?' **_It said, chuckling.

Kitsune frowned. "How can it-"

'_**Is love not the joy that one feels around another? Can they really only receive such joy from one such source? Are they forbidden from sharing it with others?'**_

"You're talking about polygamy."

'_**Call it what you will; love is love. Only when it no longer brings joy is it corrupted.'**_

"Well what if not everyone is ok with that?"

'_**Is the happiness of one greater than the happiness of many? Of all the women who love him, how many would truly object to such an arrangement?' **_

"So you're a utilitarian then?"

'_**Stop trying to define me. I am love.'**_

"Yeah well, like I said you suck."

'_**It is true there are risks. There always are. But are the rewards not worth the risk?'**_

"What if he says no? What if the others hated me?"

'_**What if he says yes? What if they don't?'**_

"I hate you."

'_**Many do.'**_

Kitsune groaned. She had been beat she knew she had. She didn't want to be hurt, didn't want to risk it...but she had always been a bit of a gambler.

"Fine!" she snapped, sticking her hand out. The light faded to reveal a small violet ring of some metal that promptly fell into her hand. Giving it a nasty glare, she held it in front of her finger. "Here goes nothing," she said, praying that she was doing the right thing. Images of Keitaro flashing through her mind. _'Please don't hate me everyone...'_

She slid the ring on.

* * *

A few minutes ago...Naru's room...

Naru slammed yet another textbook closed. Taking a deep breath, she reached for another subject but after a few minutes of failing of reading she was still unable to concentrate on her studying and slammed that one shut as well. Shooting an angry glance at the board covering the hole in between her room and Keitaro's she couldn't help but scowl.

"Stupid pervert...pulling down my skirt again...and after I helped him study too! Who does he think he is?"

'_**You feel anger,'**_ came a thought, causing Naru to scowl even deeper, if that was even possible.

"Damn right I do," she thought back, before realizing that the thought hadnít been herís. Looking up in a mixture of fight and surprise, she was started to see a small read light, floating directly in front of her. "What in the-"

'_**I am Rage,'**_ spoke the light. _**'And you, Naru Narusagawa, have much of me.'**_

"What are you?" demanded Naru. "Some kind of...demon or something?" The light laughed at her.

'_**Of a kind yes. I am the demons that haunt many a man; I am anger, and I am revenge. I am hate and fury and all desire to see others hurt. And I have decided that you should be my host for this planet.'**_

"What?" demanded Naru, scrambling to her feet. "Why the hell would you pick me for that? I don't want to hurt anybody!" And with that she turned and began to make a run for the door, determined to get away from this...thing, before it did anything to her. She wasn't sure what exactly it was, but one thing she was sure of she didn't trust it.

'_**Oh no? What of Urashima then,'**_ It asked, causing Naru to pause with he hand on the door. Against her better judgment, she turned back toward the thing.

"What...what about Keitaro?" she managed to get out. If the light could smirk, it would have; the hook was in.

'_**You want him to feel pain don't you? Why else would you hit him all the time for being a 'stupid pervert'? There is anger in you indeed, anger at him for being such a pervert...and for not realizing how you feel about him.'**_

"I don't feel anything for that pervert!" Naru exclaimed, anger flowing into her. How dare this thing claim to know anything about her!

'_**Oh, but I know a lot about you Narusagawa,'**_ answered the voice, causing Naru to let out an 'eep!' _**'I know about your parent's divorce. How much you hated your dad for leaving...and your mother for remarrying. How you hated the man that stole your mother from you...and your new sister.'**_

"I'd never hate Mei!" she snapped, causing the light to chuckle.

'_**So you do hate the others then?'**_ it asked, causing Naru to frown. "I-I don't hate them...I don't think I do...they just...they made me so angry!" she practically screamed. "My mom-my dear loving mother who promised not to hurt me after my dad left, went and got married without even asking me! It wasn't fair!"

'_**Life rarely is...which is where I come in. I can give you all the power you need to use that anger to make sure that nobody ever hurt you again.'**_

"I don't know..."

'_**Hurt you...like Seta did.'**_

At this Naruís teeth gritted and her hands clenched together. "I...he didn't hurt me...why would I care..."

'_**Don't insult my intelligence Narusagawa...you loved him...and he LEFT you...without even a GOODBYE...'**_

Naru's breathing was getting harder now as she tried her best to control herself...

'_**How was it you found out he had left again? Oh yeah...you had called his office to schedule your next tutoring session and the secretary told you.'**_

Naru screamed, the anger that had been pent up inside of her over the past few minutes breaking free. She screamed and she raged, and all the time the light let her, the protective shield it had placed around the room keeping the sound from escaping.

Finally when she just couldn't rage anymore Naru collapsed on her knees defeated. The light floated down closer to her.

'_**My power can help make it so that they can never hurt you again...and I can help you make them hurt as much as they hurt you.'**_

Naru took a few breaths to calm herself, then looked up, her decision made.

'Give it to me,' she croaked out, her voice sore with misery. The light glowed even brighter for a moment before extinguishing itself and falling to the floor. Picking it up, Naru saw that it was a red metal ring.

She slid it on her finger, and a moment later the rage returned. As her eyes focus they were drawn toward a target; the board separating their rooms.

'Keitaro...

* * *

Keitaro, for his part was hard at work trying to write a paper for his class. In what was pretty much his stupidest move ever, Keitaro had decided to focus on his most difficult classes in one semester, thinking that should he be able to get through it then the rest of his time at Tokyo U wouldn't be that hard.

He was beginning to regret that decision. Some of these classes were really hard.

'_**If anyone can do it Keitaro, it's you.'**_

"Thanks,' Keitaro said, rubbing the back of his head. Frowning slightly, he reached behind himself. "Hand me that book on twentieth century English literature would you?" he asked. A moment later, he felt the book land in his hand. "Thanks again." Keitaro said, flipping the book open. _**'No problem,'**_ came the reply.

Turning to a page about halfway through the book, Keitaro scribbled a few notes down before pausing as he realized there was someone in his room with him. Quickly and carefully his mind ran through the possibilities.

He wasn't being beaten to within an inch of his life, so it probably wasn't Naru or Motoko. Nor was whoever it was attempting to trick him out of money or rent, so it wasn't Kitsune either. He hadn't been kicked in the face or blown up yet, so Su was also off the list. And while the lack of hitting normally signified Shinobu, he seriously doubted the girl would come into his room like that. He wasn't sure why, but she was always so nervous around him...

So. That left Mutsumi. Which meant he was probably about to get beat up. Not that she would hit him no, because she never would. No, it was because it was only a matter of time before either Naru or Motoko found out she was in here with him and arrived to punish him for being perverted. Which since he really needed to get this work done, he did not have time for. Deciding to politely ask her to leave, Keitaro turned around.

Only to slightly shocked that it was not Mutsumi in his room, but rather a small floating green light.

Only slightly because lets face it he lived at the Sou. Weird stuff happened.

"What are you?" he asked bluntly, before blinking and rubbing the back of his head. "Er, sorry. Didn't mean to sound so blunt."

The light chuckled. _**'It's alright. Most people are a little more...vocal, when they meet one of us for the first time. You can certainly be forgiven for a little bluntness.'**_

"Uh, yeah..." Keitaro said, not quite sure how to respond to a statement like that. Briefly he wondered just when he had gone crazy, and wondered which of the girls had been responsible.

The light spoke again. _**'You seemed very focused on your work,'**_ it said, making Keitaro blink again. "Well, yeah I mean I was working on my paper and well, when I'm studying I really need to focus...sorry for not noticing you sooner."

'_**It's quite alright. The ability to focus on the task at hand is a sign of a strong will after all.'**_

Now it was Keitaro's turn to chuckle. "I'm not so sure that 'strong will' is the best term to describe me."

'_**I wouldn't be so sure. It took you three years to get into Tokyo U, and you never gave up. And all this time surrounded by beautiful women, and you never once took advantage of them. Seems to me you have a very strong will indeed.'**_

"Not really. I mean, I could never take advantage of the girls...their my friends, and even if they weren't it wouldn't be right to take advantage of someone like that. As for the Tokyo U thing it did take me three years."

'_**I never said you were smart. Just dedicated.'**_

"Hey!"

'_**And as for how you treat the girls, how many people could you say would treat them the same? The would is a very dangerous place Keitaro Urashima, a place full of people who would gladly take advantage of the girls should it further their own goals. It is truly grand that it was one such as yourself who was chosen to look after such girls who so desperately needed someone such as you to look over them.'**_

Keitaro frowned, not sure if the light was insulting his friends or not, but wanting to make sure. "What do you mean by that?"

'_**Your friends. They have great weaknesses.'**_

"They do not," insisted Keitaro. "The girls are some of the strongest people I know!"

'_**They do have great strengths,'**_ began the light, _**'but the also have great weaknesses as well. Weaknesses that you offset, just as they offset yours. And that is why you have been chosen to be the leader.'**_

"Leader? Leader of what?" Keitaro asked confused at what was going on.

'_**A great darkness is coming Keitaro Urashima. One that not even the Guardians know of it...it is only we, the seven lights that truly know of it. While they chose you for their own reasons, so do we chose you for ours.'**_

"Look," Keitaro began, "I don't know what you are talking about. But I can tell you that I can't be a leader; I'm not good at it. Heck, I wouldn't even be good at it if I was one of the people taking orders. If you want some one to fight darkness you're probably better off getting Motoko...she's on the floor above me if you needed to talk to her."

'_**Aoyama has her own strengths. Just as you have yours. And you must accept them. You must accept my power; for only one with a will like yours can control it.'**_

"I don't _have_ this great will you are talking about! I can't tell people what to do. You have the wrong guy."

The light was silent for a moment. _**'Do you truly believe that you are not one of the choosen?'**_

"Yes."

'_**Very well. If there is no will, then there is no way. I shall take my leave,' **_it said before beginning to float toward the open window. _**'Goodbye Keitaro Urashima...may your friends survive without you.'**_

Suddenly the light found itself being held in a fist and pressed up against the ground. "What was that?" Keitaro demanded.

'_**Without your guidance, there can be no balance, no control. Your friends will fail. And they will die.'**_

"Give it to me."

'_**What?'**_

"Give me the power."

'_**I thought you did not think yourself worthy.'**_

"I'm not. But there is no way in hell I'm letting my friends get hurt if I can stop it. Now give it to me."

If it could have, the light would have smiled. _**'There is hope for you yet, Keitaro Urashima.'**_ Then the light went silent, and faded to reveal a green metal ring. Picking it up off the floor on which it feel, Keitaro put it on.

For a moment nothing happened, then a green light shot out from it and covered him; when it faded, his pajamas had been replaced with a black and green uniform. A symbol resembling a lantern adorned his chest.

'_This is pretty cool looking,' _Keitaro thought to himself. Just then two things happened; first, the door to his room opened and Mutsumi entered, wearing a uniform a lot like his but purple instead of green, with a different symbol on the chest.

"Kei-kun, check out this awesome ring and uniform I got..." she began, before noticing what Keitaro was wearing. "Ara, this is so cool! You got one too!"

Keitaro was interrupted from answering by the second thing happening. The board separating his and Naru's rooms was yanked away, and Naru herself stuck her head through. At least, Keitaro _thought_ it was Naru. She was wearing a uniform like his and Mustumi's, but red as the primary color. Her facial expression spoke of pure fury, and when she opened her mouth to speak blood dripped from it.

Catching sight of Mutsumi, her head turned to face Keitaro. On it was an expression that could turn grown men into shivering piles of jelly. It was a look he himself had seen many times before.

It was pure rage.

"Keiraro..." She half scream, half snarled. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed at him, dropping down through the flooring and beginning her attack.

* * *

A/N: Yadda yadda yadda, I own nothing. I don't even own a copy of the anime, I watched my roommate's.

I hope people liked this story, but I have bad news if you did...I'm not going to work on it for a while. I wanted to get the first chapter out to test and see what people thought about it, but want to focus all of my writing energy on getting Tea finished. I plan to come back to this later, but for now its on hold. Before anyone asks this fic will not take precedence over whatever you all choose with my poll; like I said this will update irregularly at best. I also want to know if you all think I matched up the colors well. If anyone wants to borrow this idea or use this chapter as a starting point on their own fic go right ahead.

Naru and Motoko were the most obvious as to what their colors could be, while Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Shinobu were ones that I believed could have been easily exchanged with one another. Kitsune and Su were also ones that could switch places, but ultimately I am happy with the combination that I came up with.

...Also this is a harem fic. Just wanted to make sure that everyone picked up on that.

I need to go work on Tea...but there's this one scene I really really don't want to write so I keep putting it off...oh well. Better get to work.


End file.
